


The Last Cookie

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [9]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Slightly NSFW, watch out >:3
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Last Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly NSFW, watch out >:3

"Mhmm, where did these cookies come from?" Agatha asked with a small smile, plopping the cookie into her mouth. 

"Oh, these are from all the way back to Japan. Mom and I always loved to buy these brand of cookies," Kubo answered with a shrug, getting another cookie for himself, and not a moment after he smiled in delight, making Agatha laugh at his adorable face.

The young couple are sitting on the sofa in front of the flat screen TV at Kubo's house, as they watched their promised movie before Agatha eventually goes home after one whole day of celebrating their 5th monthsary together.

They quietly watched the movie play out on the big screen, with one of Kubo's arms wrapped loosely around Agatha, and with her doing the same to him. 

Enjoying each other's company while watching a movie with delicious cookies is one of the best ways to end a date, right?

But when Kubo and Agatha's hands reached out for the cookie jar once again, the both of their eyes widened in shock, as their fingers felt that only one cookie has remained inside the jar.

"Oh no..." Kubo trailed off fearfully, as the both of them slowly turned their heads to face each other.

"Aren't there any more of these cookies left?" Agatha asked him with a cute pout, but he had only sighed sadly at her, making her frown.

"I'm sorry Aggie, but that's our last cookie jar for these kind of cookies," he replied with a small frown, before quickly kissing her forehead in an attempt to cheer her up.

"What if we just split it?"

Kubo frowned, but later on smirked at her, making her raise an eyebrow. 

"I love these kind of cookies so much, that the only way to decide who can have the last cookie is through a competition," he reasoned, placing the cookie jar on the table.

Agatha gave him a look. "Kubo, it's just a cookie."

"And it's an incredibly delicious cookie!" Kubo argued playfully, crossing his arms while frowning at her like a big baby. 

She sighed, pulling away from him so she can sit properly, making him grin widely at her. "Alright band boy, what's the 'competition' going to be?"

His chesire cat-like grin is making her scared of him, but if this whole thing is going to make him happy, then so be it.

The movie playing on screen was already ignored by them, but they couldn't care less.

He smiled widely at her in response, slowly leaning closer towards her before placing his hands on her sides, not breaking eye contact. "It's a 'who will last longer', kind of game."

Agatha's heart skipped a few beats when she noticed the change in the tone of his voice, as Kubo slowly leaned closer to her with a small smirk.

He stared at her lips for a quick while, as her breathing hitched the moment their eyes met again. Kubo raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head slightly to the side before giving her a sweet smile.

"First to let go, loses the cookie."

Agatha's thick eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?" She asked him.

Kubo continued to lean in closer to her, and not too long after she felt the soft cushion of the sofa, trapping her beneath him. 

One thing she's glad about, is the fact that the golden eye patch she gave him earlier suits him perfectly. Damn, what did she even do to deserve such a hot guy like Kubo for a boyfriend?

His intense stare as he gazed down at her made her heart beat faster, finally realizing what he's trying to do. "Tell me Aggie, how long can a person hold their breath while they're kissing?"

Before she can even react to a single word he said, he brought his head downward, placing his soft lips against hers, as the two of them closed their eyes, indulging into each other's taste.

Her arms carefully wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

The soft sound she let out makes him grin against her lips, letting out a small chuckle. She ran her fingers through his hair, making him moan loudly as he bit her lower lip in response.

Oh, so now this competition just got real.

Agatha smirked against their hot kiss, letting out a small giggle as she kept her mouth shut. Kubo groaned angrily, as one of his hands travelled beside her hip before gripping it tightly, catching her off guard.

She gasped heavenly in surprise, as he wasted no time and took advantage of her open mouth and dived his tongue inside her mouth.

A loud moan erupted from her throat, making him smirk as their tongues danced gracefully, and not too long after their curious hands had explored each other, still not breaking their hot kiss.

Kubo had slowly pulled away from Agatha with a string of saliva still connecting their lips, giving her a dangerous look as if he wants to devour her right here and now.

Both of them feels so hot all over as they continued to stare at each other, breathing heavily while they tried to catch their breath once again.

And then Kubo's words rang through Agatha's mind, making her smirk at him. "What?" He asked her.

"First to let go, loses the cookie," she mimicked his voice with a cute wink, making him whine with a small frown.

Agatha turned her head towards the jar, as she gently pushed him off of her, reaching out for the jar before placing her hand inside, and then pulling it back out with the cookie in her hand.

But when she was about to eat the cookie whole, she saw his adorable frown, and how can she ever say no to that cute face?

Agatha smiled at him, breaking the cookie in half before giving the other half of it to him, making him raise an eyebrow. 

"Are you for real?" Kubo asked, warily grabbing the cookie from her.

"I told you we should have just as easily split the cookie instead," Agatha answered with a small smile, as she plopped the cookie to her mouth.

Kubo also plopped the cookie to his mouth, before smiling at how she really loves the taste of these kind of cookies. He has to remind himself to buy more of these cookies for her next time.

"I swear, these cookies taste so good," Agatha said while closing her eyes, smiling to herself as she ate the cookie.

With that said, Kubo smirked. "Even tastier than I am?" He asked her playfully, giving her a suggestive eyebrow, making her laugh.

Suddenly, she moved towards him before sitting on his lap with a small smirk, as she pinned him against the couch.

His shocked expression turned into a devilish one, as his hands unbashedfully made their way on her waist.

The way she flipped her hair before placing her hands on his shoulders made him grin at her widely.

"Well, why don't we do it all over again to find out?"


End file.
